User talk:MarqFJA
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 23:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Romanji query Hey, since you seem to have knowledge of Japanese, I was wondering if you would be willing to address an issue that has been brought up on Shunsui Kyōraku talk page regarding the romanji of Bushō Koma. It's alright if you don't want to. Thank in advance whichever way. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) No I wasn't going to ask you to translate stuff. ^.^ Thanks for responding. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 19:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Not A Name While i understand your pushing for technical accuracy Tomservo101 is right it has in most occasions when others address him they use the word Genryusai as a prefix to his name, acknowledging the title of honor. Originally every thing i had seen had his name listed as Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genruysai. Which didn't seem right to me especially since from what I understand Japanese dont use - in their name formations. When it became more apparent that it was a honorific that justified somethings for me. But Bleach character book souls on all pages that mention him give his name as Genruysai Shigekuni Yamamoto. so it was changed to reflect official printed version. Then it was confirmed later that it was a honorific. While again i understand your want for accuracy then names as all names on the site is in a western format. If you consider that it should be some other way that would be counter to that purpose. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:08, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: "Hollow-Shinigami"/"Shinigami-Hollow" hybrids Well thats interesting and new I'll have to talk to the other admin about what you have found, though it seems he didn't give an actual term to what such a being would be called but rather the process in creation. Using what you found cant be obviously used to describe a species. As far as the other stuff if you can find the chapter i will also ask Adam if he can check as well what the issue of Aizen's concept of the arrancar situation. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Katen Kyoukotsu I saw you reply. I merely didn't want to continue cluttering the talk page further discussing that particular issue. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: possible Resurreccion mistakes/mistranslations/etc. I'm not very good with translations, but I've asked someone who is to give an opinion on it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 23:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Enhanced Strength/etc., Immense Strength/etc., what's the difference? It stands to reason that there are gonna be differences in ability between individual characters. The best way to gauge such things is by giving them a level that is easily understandable. What is commonly used in strength is Enhanced & Immense. On average Shinigami mostly have shown to be either average in strength as any normal human or soul would be. While other characters have shown greater strength hence the use of the term enhanced (i.e. more then average). In other cases characters have shown an excess of strength far trumping that of others so therefore its considered immense. You probably have noticed only certain characters have the distinction of Immense strength and rightly so after having seen them in action.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Well seeing as you seem to have an attitude about it im not sure having a conversation is what your looking for suffice to say there really needs to be no justification especially seeing as your not aware of some the dealings of the pages to question their integrity in a way that seems more to do with your personal preference or misconception of how the pages are to be done rather then accuracy. As far as Ichigo is concerned his strength class as immense was in error and has been corrected. As far as Yammy is concerned his page has yet to be overhauled and there are plenty of inaccuracies on the page that will be dealt when when the page is properly edited. As the 4th Espada Ulquiorra strength outmatches Yammy's ability to defend against such blows while he is unreleased.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:40, March 25, 2010 (UTC) There apparently should possibly be something listed on manuel of style in reference to that, seeing as there is already some things in question and it could help maybe I'll see what can possibly be done.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Well I added the section on the Manuel of Style. Check it and see if that properly explains the situation.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:08, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages Hi. Please note that the article talk pages are only intended for discussions about the content and maintenance of the article. Your post on the Talk:Hollow page has been moved to Forum:Hollows. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:22, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that page out - it shouldn't be like that. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) User boxes No problems. Yes there is a small selection of them that can be found at: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Userboxes. A lot of them were made by me for the various projects and the committee. Indeed, most of the boxes are linked to editing status. The only two general support user boxes are the Gotei 13 support box and the Espada support box (I should modify that one to make it look nicer). I did do a mock userbox to identify myself as a Ichimaru Gin fan but it's not available for general use. I didn't make it into one because I didn't think anyone but me would be using it. :) [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) You don't. At least, you don't make user boxes like those user boxes when the box is just suppose to be for you/you don't know if anyone else will use it. The way those boxes are constructed are for easy sharing/use by multiple people. However if you want to just have something on your userpage that looks like a user box then you can recycle the wiki code of existing user boxes and stick them on your user pages, customising them by changing the pic, the words and the colour if you feel so inclined. For example, below is the mock userbox is made for myself regarding Gin. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:08, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Censorship of Mila-Rose's Resurreccion form? Its up on Talk:Mila-Rose. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Not receiving any e-mail notifications for watched pages, announcements, etc. I don't use the weekly digest email feature, so I can't be sure. Assuming that your preferences are set correctly there is no reason that you should not receive the updates, but perhaps you could disable the settings and then re-select them. Don't know if that will help, but it is worth a try I guess. If you're still not recieving them after that, I suggest reporting it to the Wikia staff at . If it is a glitch, or just something wrong with your settings, they'll be able to sort it out (hopefully). Welcome back, btw. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Recent edits to Tia Harribel's article They can all come out I think, though if you can improve upon it you are welcome to try. The new bit in the P&A section is not referenced, the appearance bit doesnt read very well. And the History bit feels tacked on as if there was little attempt to integrate it with the text. The trivia is already gone. 20:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Apache/Apacci Edit That user was actually correct in this case, because Apacci's page was already moved at this point; it just wasn't approved at the time, which is part of the reason why we tightened up our rules on the Project Page (the main reason being that the name correction was done massively, but not on every page, which through the entire process out of balance). Still, thanks for keeping an eye out for it, as we are trying to go about this in an organized way, and it helps if users look out for this as well. If you see "Apache" written out anywhere, it can now be correctly changed to "Apacci" instead. Once again, thanks for looking out for this. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 15:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) A few days ago, but the user did it without warning, and at that point, the user also changed most of the existing pages with her name on it, so we ran with it, but because of what was done afterwards, we decided to tighten up our rules regarding changing the articles, so we wouldn't have such a chaotic problem in the future. I'm not sure how many pages still have "Apache" written on them, but if anyone comes across it, it'd be a good idea to change it to "Apacci" now. We'll get to the others in good time. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi. I was hoping that you could take a look at User blog:Yyp/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect? and give some feedback when you have a chance. I'd like to gather as much input & thoughts on this change as possible so that I can present it to wikia (if you don't want something passed on to them, its not a problem). It would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike or any suggestions etc. Thanks for your input, 20:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Still around? Hey Marq. I hope this message finds you well. I was just wondering if you are still around or if real life had claimed you? The reason I ask is because the Translation Corner is getting quite backed up with requests as neither yourself or Adam seem to be around anymore. If you are around (and in a position to) any help you can lend us, even if it is only small things, would be much appreciated. If you are unable to help out that's fine. A pity obviously, but we understand that real life should come first. Anyway, if you're around let us know. Thanks 21:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I'm still alive and kicking. Long story short, I had a combination of several weeks suffering from my old laptop's failure (happened several months ago), college stuff (especially the finals), AND my new laptop's hard drive having a manufacturing defect (1 1/2 months ago), creating a LOT of "backlog" for me on over a dozen sites that I'm following/subscribed to/a member of. Example: I've yet to touch the 30+ chapters worth of Naruto that have accumulated for over FOUR months, and my Deviant Art watchlist has bypassed the 15,000 barrier due to THREE YEARS of not having enough time to clean it up. XP It's like real life is conspiring against me! Hopefully I can pull my act together THIS summer. :) MarqFJA (talk) 21:52, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Good to hear you're still around. Totally sympathise with the laptop thing. Mine all but dead twice over the weekend and crashed numerous times besides that and though I managed to get it going again, I think it's living on borrowed time. Anyway it is great to know your still there. Take whatever time you need to get sorted. 22:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey... I don't know what's with this, but... Look, the Translation Corner's getting pretty cluttered. In addition to that, someone over on LiveJournal translated certain parts of MASKED that has to do with certain still-unnamed techniques that we've seen recently... This leads to a bunch of scanned images of MASKED that's been put up. 1. First relevant page. 2. Second relevant page. 3. Third relevant page. 4. Fourth relevant page. 5. Fifth relevant page. 6. Sixth relevant page. 7. All hadō-type kidō thus far. 8. All bakudō-type kidō thus far. Oh, and before I forget; translations for some of the attacks described in MASKED. A little much, yes, but still relevant and helpful, no? --Reikson (talk) 16:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Finally back from long hiatus Hey Marq, good to see you back. I've noticed the problem with the edit links too. Seems to be a glitch alright, has been happening to me since this morning, but only on this wiki. Every other wiki I try is working fine. Since the weekend is upon us we might be stuck with the problem until the staff get back to work on Monday. 23:03, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :I reported the bug yesterday and apparently they have been working on it, according to God it's only affecting Wikis that you have register on in order to Edit!! Fingers crossed!! Re:Did Aizen really lie about Orihime's powers? Hey Marq, nothing like that has popped up anywhere. 12:06, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I have seen everything from rejection of fate to rejection of events to rejection of reality in various translations. If you can find a raw and take a look, I'm more than willing to change it to whatever you dig up there.-- After re-reading the chapter, there is nothing to suggest that he lied about the nature of her abilities imo. One lie does not make everything else a lie too. Lies are better when mixed with the truth after all. Technically speaking, Aizen didn't ever actually say that he wanted Orihime to restore the Hogyoku anyway - at best one could only say it was implied. Taking it as his motivation for showing her the Hogyoku was an assumption that many, many fans made, though a very understandable and logical one. And in all likelihood that was have been Kubo's plan at the time, which was changed later on, or possibly just a red herring. So anyway, without wanting to write an essay on it, I'll just say that there is nothing that I can see that would say he lied about her powers. 12:23, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :There is no reason to think that Aizen lied about Orihime's powers and he has never hinted that he has!! Orihime was part of his plans to separate and weaken the Gotei 13!! He is a master of deception yes, but it is unlikely that he lied about somebody's abilities, there is no clear reason for this!! Feigning interest in her abilities however, was a rouse to make her think she really was his target, when his target all along was the Gotei 13, luring several of the Captains to weaken their forces!! While he has lied at times, to assume he lies about anything then we might as well assume his name isn't Aizen since it is the same level of Speculation!! :To further point out i dont think it was a lie as Sun stated he had no reason to lie in that particular situation. If anything i would say about Aizen is that he has a tendency of being very poetic and grandiose in the way he talks. Therefore it maybe that he overstating something with far more simple but grand terms then it requires. What we also know is that he commonly relates power in general to his own. Therefore everything is in relation to how it stacks up to him or how he views it, as shown in his fight with ichigo. It would be safe to assume that he may very well not know or truly understand what he is talking about in relation to her power anymore then he did with ichigo's. Either way her rejection power is just that. it rejects what was, you can call what she rejects: fate, events, gods power or whatever you want but we know that it does happen.-- :Hence why they have a thread and are not considered a reliable source of information for bleach. If they dont know the quality of this sites content then it proves that either they have never been here or they are the same people mad that they cant do what they want when it comes to content here, which if thats the case the site is better off without them. On the plus side we dont cater to those more concerned with crack theory speculations and fan-fiction over the actual content presented.-- ::Salubri is right!! I wouldn't waste my time trying to convince people that we are a reliable source, crack theorists always believe what they want to believe!! At the end of the day, everything here must be referenced otherwise it does not go into our articles, regardless of personal opinion!! Like when Gin stated Rangiku was dead, we have nothing else to state otherwise so it went into the articles and yet people from threads like the one you speak of, ran amok here behaving as though one statement from the Manga that they disagreed with ruined the entire site!! Whether it was proven false or not, and even if we could go back, regardless of their attempts at "We told you so" we would still not do anything different!! What sets us apart from users like that is that they are intent on "winning" or being proven to be a better fan than us here and that's their only goal, to be right!! Here, we are only concerned with being a factual representation of Kubo's work!! If that means we have to be wrong for a couple of weeks before Kubo adds a twist then that's fine, we still stayed true to the manga as it was leading up to the twist and that's our goal always!! :All I would have to say about that is Enjoji wouldnt be the 3rd seat of his division if he had no skill and its his personality that was at fault for his defeat if nothing else. What chad defeating him has to do with his level of skill i dont understand as one is not based on his fight with chad its what we know of his position and supposed skill. Secondly they seem to harp on points of without understanding the reasoning behind the content being placed the way it is. General forum discussion is not out of the question if legitimate proof is brought up and done so in a civil manner. If there is legitimate issues with what we do here feel free to ask me and i will relay the answer to you and you can choose to state that answer to them. If that helps to better understand what we do here.-- ::Wow that "glaring inaccuracy" is very badly judged on their part!! One fight does not determine how we list a character's rank, especially one where the loser was being over-confident and arrogant because he did not expect any real skill from a Ryoka!! If that's one of their attempts to criticize us then I will not lose any sleep over them, I still consider this the best source for Bleach around!! Re:Suspicious edit If I'd been on at the time I would have. I'll keep an eye on him, but if it is just a vandal/troll, then messaging him will only draw him back here which wouldn't be good. Best left alone for now, can easily be dealt with if they return. 21:59, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Translation Corner - Shinji Query Hi, I was wondering if you're still around and able to answer a translation question. Specifically, this one about Shinji the kendo character from episode 133. A user has found the kanji for his family name and we would like to clarify the correct way to romanise his name. Regards, 21:21, September 30, 2016 (UTC)